The Feral God
by Gildan
Summary: 19th/20th century AU in which Will heads to an island on an expedition. When he gets lost he is 'saved' by a wild man who he names Hannibal. Hannibal originally sees him as food, and an oblivious Will fails to notice Hannibal's evident hunger for him, yet still manages to foil all his plots. As time goes on a bond between them grows, but what will happen when Will finds his camp?
1. Chapter 1

_Gildan's Note: Hello, here is another AU of mine! Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter One: Don't Panic**

Will Graham gave a heavy sigh and wiped his brow, today was their last day at sea and he was certainly glad for it. Whatever lay ahead he couldn't guess, but the island was sure to hold…_something_. Something of value to his group, that was, after all, why they were going in the first place.

Aboard the ship was a large crew, for the maintenance of the boat and for the expedition. The head of the expedition was a man named Jack Crawford, who came to Will Graham with the proposal a few months ago. The island was unexplored, and that peaked Will's curiosity. However after a few weeks at sea, Will was beginning to regret his decision.

"You know," said Brian Zeller, one of the three who were going to be studying the organisms on the island, "they say there are cannibals on the island."

Beverly Katz, one of Zeller's team members, rolled her eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"The natives on that other island we stopped at. Why do you think they don't come here?" he replied cooly.

"Because it's not worth their time?"

Will shut his eyes and the two continued their argument, just one more day and he wouldn't have to be stuck on a boat with so many people. But just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Jack's voice could be heard from up on deck.

"Land!" he called. "Everyone get up here!"

When Will first saw the island, he was in awe; it was magnificent and beautiful. There was a white sand beach and a vibrant, but dense, jungle that stretched on for what looked like miles. But then his stomach dropped (as he was sure did everyone else's) at the thought that there could be anything here. He didn't think much of Zeller's story though.

That evening when everyone had unpacked and tents were set up, there were several members of the crew who had begun to work on building little cabins. The expedition was sure to last months, and Jack had been prepared to make any temporary sort of homes he could.

Will slept in his own tent that night, thankful to be free of the boat. They would start a short hike tomorrow, mapping out the jungle and the beach. He closed his eyes, but all he could dream of were vicious human like creatures chasing the crew to their deaths.

The sunlight filtered in through the tent, and Will woke up squinting. He rubbed his eyes and got dressed. Stepping out of the tent, he could see that almost everyone else was already up. They called him over for a quick breakfast, and after a small pep talk, they had begun their hike into the jungle.

Beverly's team was already interested in the flora and fauna, jotting down extensive notes in their journals. Will looked up at the canopy, and then to the dark rich soil beneath his feet.

"Will? Where you going?" came Beverly's voice.

Will looked up, he had been walking away from the others without even realizing it. He turned around and jogged back to the group. "Sorry – I got distracted I guess."

"Well, be careful – we don't know what's poisonous yet." She smiled.

"Great." Muttered Will. "Why am I here again?"

Beverly laughed, "I think we're all a little curious of an unexplored island. Personally, I hope we discover a new species. I've always wanted something named after myself."

"Please," Said Zeller from behind them, "I think we can all come up with the name together."

"Not if I find it first." She teased. Jimmy Price, another member of Beverly's team, smiled from in front of them, and Will found himself smiling too.

After about an hour the group had started to feel comfortable splitting up.

"We've got main bases here," said Jack pointing to their current map, "and here. If you lose your partners just try and make it back to one of these."

Will tagged along with Beverly's team, but they were less jovial and more serious now that they were to themselves. Will stood with his back to the trunk of a large tree while Zeller, Price, and Beverly took notes. There was a rustling behind him and he turned to look.

"Hey…" he said quietly. They hadn't come across any larger animals throughout the trip, and Will was suddenly eager to be the one to document this. He saw a shape move about thirty feet away and started to head towards it.

As he pulled away the large leaves, the sounds were closer, then further away, and then close again. Will finally saw a young adult boar making its way through the brush and smiled. "Hey Beverly!" he called, turning around.

Will frowned; he didn't recognize the scene behind him. But he hadn't gone that far, he was sure of it. He gave a deep, controlled breath, turned around, and headed back in the direction he came from.

After about five minutes Will realized that he was truly lost. He closed his eyes, _don't panic, find the bases. _There was a very distinguished tree they had chosen as a base, with gnarled roots and deep, natural gashes. He would be able to recognize it from a distance. But as time passed, he couldn't locate it.

He tried calling out, to Jack, Beverly, even Zeller and Price, but there was no response. Will felt the weight of his backpack more importantly now, he was going to need to salvage everything he had brought in order to survive.

Will did a 360, which way should he go? If each way he thought was the right way was the wrong way…Will tried to look to the sky, but he didn't know what he was looking for. Maybe if he climbed a tree…but each attempt to climb resulted in him falling on his butt and being slightly embarrassed.

The only thing to do was make educated guesses and keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gildan's Note: Here is the second chapter! Enjoy :')_

**Chapter Two: Paranoia**

Will was trying his hardest not to panic, did he really just put his life in jeopardy over a _pig_? It had been about thirty minutes since he got lost, and he had a sinking feeling that he was running in very wide, confusing circles.

He took out his canteen and took a small drink. As he put it back he started off in a new direction, but suddenly he tripped.

"Oww…" he mumbled. He looked behind him to see what he had tripped over and let out a scream. They were half buried bones, and he had just tripped over the top of a skull. He sat up and inspected the bones, there were ribs and a femur sticking out of the dirt, and he knew that the rest was most likely buried beneath it. The skull stuck out so that he could see the eye sockets, and he could tell, without a doubt, it was human.

Several thoughts ran through his mind. A) That he was going to end up just like this person, and B) these bones didn't look like they had been naturally placed here, something put them here. C) He needed to get the hell away.

Will scrambled to his feet, but didn't bother to dust himself off. This time he tore east, running through the brush as fast as he could.

He was losing daylight, how many hours had passed? Will's hair had already become a mess and his hands were coated in dirt. He felt his heart beating rapidly – when had this happened? How quickly had he lost the group?

Will hardly ate that day, and he was now focused on trying to find shelter. He looked up to the trees and chose a low hanging branch. He stayed up there for the rest of the night, trying to sleep. But once night had fallen the jungle came alive.

Will felt very anxious, thoughts of leopards drifted into his mind. He heard the snapping of twigs somewhere in front of him. He stiffened up and drew his legs close to his chest.

The sound of breaking twigs seemed to retreat exactly back to where it had come from, as though whatever it was walked forward, then backward again. Will stared wildly into the dark, but couldn't make out anything.

Somehow Will had fallen asleep that night, at least for a few hours. He had almost forgotten about whatever had crept up on him, but when his own feet stepped down onto some twigs he was reminded. He inhaled sharply, feeling a spark of fear, but then he relaxed; he was safe in the daylight.

Will didn't waste time and just continued walking. He took several more sips from his canteen and ate some of the crackers he had in his backpack. He was hoping to find some familiar fruit, but knew he should avoid anything he didn't recognize.

The air was humid that morning, and Will was constantly trying to push his hair back. He continued walking, but then heard the sound of something fleeing. He looked around, walking a little faster than before, but tripped. He pulled his foot back to see what he had hit, and noticed it was the bones of a boar. He swallowed hard, what if it was the boar he saw earlier? He got up slowly and looked at the bones; they had almost been picked clean. There was a half dug hole next to the bones.

Will thought back to the human bones that he saw buried yesterday, whatever was killing was burying the bones after each meal. Will scrunched his face in thought, what animal buries the bones of its dinner? He looked around nervously, he had just heard something running through the foliage, and he didn't need to look at the hole twice to know that whatever had been digging it had just been there.

He felt a wave of paranoia rush over him – was that eyes he was feeling watching him? Or was it just his overactive, hypersensitive imagination?

He continued again, this time still heading in the same direction. The hours trickled by, just as they had yesterday. Will was starting to feel hopeless, especially considering he hadn't even come across a river system or any hopes of water. He still had half his canteen, but his food was dwindling, and it was only a matter of time before he'd have to find a way to live off the land.

That night Will ran out of food, and the next morning he was out of water. Panic was seeping into him, and he had to snap back to reality three times when he realized he was running around screaming.

That evening Will heard a large snap behind. He whirled around, and saw that a long, low hanging tree branch had just broken in half. His breathing grew shallow, and his stomach growled louder than he wanted it to.

Will was out of energy when he found the berry bush. They were ripe, with red and blue hues. Abandoning all worry, he started eating. He only ate three before he felt violently ill. He started throwing up, and clutching his stomach, Will fell to the ground.

His vision was blurring, but he could see a figure approaching him. He didn't know whether to yell "help" or "no".


	3. Chapter 3

_Gildan's Note: When Will Met Hannibal: The Love Story; jk, but here is the third chapter in which Will does meet Hannibal_

**Chapter Three: Maybe Danish?**

Will woke up feeling foggy, there was something dribbling out his chin, and when he wiped it off he saw that it was some sort of liquid. He looked next to him and saw a small, wooden bowl with more of the substance in it. It looked like an assortment of berries and herbs.

He was lying in a clearing, under a tent made out of sticks. There were several other tools lying on the ground, and a gathering of sticks lay outside; the remains of a fire.

Will crawled out, feeling a lot better than he had yesterday. He realized that whoever he had seen approach had saved him. But who was it? And where did they go?

Suddenly there was a thud behind him, he turned and saw that a man had just jumped down from…somewhere. Will looked in shock at the man before him.

He was older than Will, no more than ten years, and he was wearing tattered clothing, but it was surprisingly practical for the jungle conditions. He was also wielding a hatchet.

"Uh…" Will struggled for his voice. "H-hi."

The man stared at him with sharp eyes.

"Um – did you save me?" he asked, getting up. "I'm afraid I'm…new here. I didn't realize those were poisonous. Thank you."

The man didn't respond, and Will laughed nervously.

"Do you live here?" he asked, gesturing towards the stick-tent.

The man looked at the tent, then back to Will. Then, he walked over the stick tent, and slammed the back of the hatchet down onto it. Will jumped. The tent fell apart instantly, and he saw the man collect the rest of the tools and put them into a bag that looked like it had been made from animals. Then he walked over to the remains of the fire and stamped it to ashes.

"So you travel." Said Will awkwardly. "How long have you been here? Were you stranded?"

The man looked at Will with narrowed eyes, his hand tightly held around the hatchet.

"Well, my name is Will, what's yours?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The man backed up suspiciously, staring at Will's hand.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked, drawing his hand back in.

Will stared at the man before him; it was slowly dawning on him. This man may look like he was of some sort of European descent, but he did not understand a word Will was saying.

"Do you not speak English? Maybe…Danish?" Will realized it was probably a stupid question.

He started motioning with his hands to himself. "I'm WILL. _WILL_. _Youuu_," he said while pointing to the man, "savveddd…meee." He ended with motioning back to himself.

The man stared blankly at Will, looking very unimpressed.

Will looked around the sticks and found the small bowl; he picked it up and began to make a drinking motion. "Youuu…saved…mee…with…thisss."

The man looked at Will, then, to Will's surprise, gave a slight nod.

"Yes!" cried Will excitedly.

The man stepped back again at Will's shout.

"Sorry." Said Will more quietly. "So you're like…a wild man?"

The man blinked several times.

"Oh…I guess you wouldn't be able to answer that."

The man walked over to Will and grabbed his arm.

"Uh…"

He heard the man sniff under his arm and Will pulled away, laughing a little. "Um, yeah I'm sure I smell horrible. Sorry."

The man looked at Will quizzically, and then went to smell his hair.

"W-what are you doing?" said Will, laughing more nervously. "Stop that." He gave the man a small hit on his hand.

The man suddenly growled at Will, backing him up against a tree.

"'Whoa whoa whoa – sorry, sorry." Sputtered Will, throwing his hands up. "You can sniff me all you want, I'm fine with it. Go ahead."

The man stepped away from Will with a strange gleam in his eyes. Will peeled himself off the tree and walked slowly around the man.

"Um. Well. Thank you for saving me from the berries – I know to avoid them now. I'm just going to be…going." As Will started to exit the clearing he saw the man trailing behind him.

"Okay – or you could do that." Will said quietly.

He felt a rush of wind blow past him as the man sprinted ahead, and then stopped short. He held out his arm when Will approached, then pointed to the ground in front of them.

"That's not…quicksand is it?" asked Will.

The man looked at him seriously, then grabbed Will and hauled him over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute – wha – please put me down."

The man walked around the quicksand, then placed Will down.

"Um – thanks, but, I think I could have managed." Will tried to dust himself off.

The two were now walking through the jungle together. "So I guess you know your way around huh?" asked Will, attempting a slight smile. The man looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Guess you don't have a name either. Can I call you…Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked at Will, and Will could only decipher the look in his eyes as amusement.

"Well Hannibal, thanks for saving me…twice. The thing is, I'm totally lost, and need to find my camp. We were on the beach – you must know it. The beach…with…_wavvvess_." Will tried to make a wave motion and started making whooshing sounds. Then he pretended to swim. Hannibal bit his lip and looked at Will questioningly – but then nodded.

"Fantastic. Wow – wait till Bev sees what I found out here." He smiled.

Hannibal licked his lips, turned around, and started leading Will through the jungle. Will gave a sigh of relief; he was, hopefully, on the right track back to the beach. The thought of the half buried bones was forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gildan's Note: Hey guys! This is my last update for about 10 or so days, I'm going on vacation, but will be writing down the next few chapters (as much as I can) in a notebook while I'm away. Enjoy and see you guys soon!_

**Chapter Four: To The Beach**

Will was warming up to Hannibal a lot quicker than Hannibal was warming up to Will. He was talking excitedly about life in America as well as in England.

"You clearly are of some sort of European descent – but I wonder where? Anyway, you can stay with us back at camp, I wonder if you'll pick up English? It doesn't seem like you know any language, so it could be difficult."

Hannibal gave Will a look that could have said "shut up", but Will didn't take notice.

"I wonder how long you've lived out here; I guess all your life…if you can't speak any language…"

Hannibal understood that Will wanted to go the beach, but he didn't understand why Will was still talking. But he knew that Will's body was still regaining its strength from the poisonous berry incident. That incident had already given Hannibal the impression that Will was stupid, but once Will was back to his full health, he'd be good to eat. It'd also be good to have Will stop talking.

Hannibal had already figured out that the beach was at least a week's travel away. Unbeknownst to Will, the beach that _Hannibal_ knew was on the opposite side of Will's camp. Hannibal did not anticipate getting to the beach; he had plans to eat Will long before then.

Will was walking closely behind Hannibal, still chatting away excitedly. Hannibal might not have been able to fully understand Will, but he could read his emotions very well and knew Will was pretty happy. He rolled his eyes and continued to clear away the foliage when it got in their way.

"I wish you could understand me, I have tons of questions. Like…how long you've been here, if there are others –

Hannibal threw out his arm again to block Will from passing, he looked directly at Will and put a hand up to Will's mouth to try and shush him. Hannibal opened his mouth and tilted his head up slightly as a breeze went by. He took his hand off Will's mouth and held it up to him, trying to get Will to stay where he was. Will nodded and Hannibal disappeared suddenly through the plants.

From where Hannibal had disappeared erupted many distressed bird sounds, however, they were soon quieted. When Hannibal returned he had a grin on his face, and he held up three dead chickens.

"Chickens?" gasped Will, who realized he was holding his breath. "There are chickens on the island?"

Hannibal stopped smiling when he saw Will's horrified face. He gave a dejected sigh.

"Um no no. That's.._awesome_." Will said, giving a forced smile.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and walked past Will. As they continued on, the chickens looked at Will; their eyes were wrought with the panic they experienced in their final moments. Will had originally assumed that the hatchet had been used, but he saw no blood and realized that Hannibal had killed them all with his bare hands. Nothing seemed impossible about that, but the fact that he had managed to get three so quickly was impressive and a little scary. Will would remember to show more enthusiasm next time.

Hannibal and Will came across a clearing later that evening. Hannibal grabbed a large stick and held it up to Will, he pointed at them, then to the trees.

"Do you want me to get more?" asked Will.

Hannibal blinked at him.

"I'll get more." Said Will, who walked past Hannibal into the trees.

Hannibal had started collecting some smaller sticks, and soon he had a decently sized fire going. When Will returned with a bunch of large sticks he saw that Hannibal was sitting on the ground, and had already defeathered the chickens and was cooking them.

"Great I'm starving." Said Will breathlessly, dumping the sticks. Hannibal looked at him, as though really unimpressed. He turned to where Will had thrown the sticks and stepped over to them without getting up, and he started building a small shelter. He pointed to the chickens, and Will went over to watch them.

Hannibal kept an eye on the back of Will as he built the shelter. There was a vibration in his stomach, but it didn't feel like hunger. He focused back on the shelter and suddenly snapped his head back to Will when he heard a strange sound coming from him.

Will had begun to sing as he was turning over the chickens. He looked back at Hannibal and smiled. Hannibal looked at Will, then continued with the shelter. Will sang for a minute more, but stopped.

When the shelter was finished, he crawled back over to the fire and scooted closer to it. He took off the chickens and handed the stick that held one to Will, then gave one to himself, and stabbed the remaining chicken on a stick into the ground.

They started eating, and Hannibal watched Will intently, as if studying how he ate. Will could feel Hannibal's eyes staring at him, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Can you not?" he laughed, a mouthful of chicken.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and chewed slowly. He didn't appreciate Will talking while he was eating, but he let it go. They split the last chicken. When they were both done eating Hannibal took Will's chicken and started cleaning off the bones, he did the same to his, and then went over to the edge of the clearing and started digging a small hole.

Will stiffened – and remembered. _He had tripped over half buried bones…they were most definitely probably from Hannibal…and one of them had been a human skeleton._

Hannibal turned to Will and smiled slightly, Will returned the smile, but it was a very weak attempt. Hannibal scooted over and into the shelter, and looked at Will. Using his hand he waved Will over.

"Heh…heh…" Will murmured, and he reluctantly followed Hannibal into the small tent.

It was almost entirely dark at this point, but the fire illuminated most of the clearing. Hannibal looked suddenly very scary in this light, but Will tried to suppress his fears. Hannibal pushed Will down so that Will was in a sleeping position. Then, Hannibal laid down himself, and turned his back to Will. Hannibal didn't move a muscle, and Will thought him to be asleep. In a moment of panic, Will attempted to get out of the tent, but when he started shifting to get to the edge, Hannibal quickly grabbed Will's arm and pulled him back in.

He turned to look up at Will, whose eyes were filled with fear. Hannibal felt severely annoyed, there were a lot of dangers out in the jungle at night, and he couldn't let Will go and be killed. Will laid back down and tried to sleep, there were a lot of sounds out in the darkness, and Will suddenly felt glad that he was in this stick shelter. There was a possibility that Hannibal was a cannibalistic wild man, but for now he figured he was better off with Hannibal than he was with anyone or anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gildan's Note: I'm back! Except more chapters soon, hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Five: Bath Time**

Will woke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed, but when he rose he felt immediate pain in his back – the price for sleeping on dirt. When he had woken up in the previous stick-tent he was too numb from the berry incident to feel any pain. He heard the light crackling of a dying fire.

Will crawled out of the tent, and saw that Hannibal was leaning against a tree, watching him with his piercing eyes. Will smiled awkwardly at him, and Hannibal returned, to Will's surprise, an equally awkward smile.

"Sleep okay?" he asked Hannibal, who stared at him.

"I'm pretty rejuvenated." Said Will, stretching. "My back kills though."

Hannibal eyed Will's body as he stretched, watching the muscles move under his clothes. Will wasn't entirely muscular, but lean – Hannibal's favorite. He wanted to be as prepared for his meal as possible, and wanted to glimpse Will's body as it were naturally.

He walked over to Will, whose arms were still stretched high over his head. Hannibal lightly grabbed the ends of Will's shirt and began to pull up. Will let out a started yelp, yelling "Hey!" before hitting Hannibal across the face. Hannibal dropped his shirt and growled.

Will stepped back, but didn't back down. "Don't growl at me!" he shouted.

Hannibal was infuriated and sniffed the air. He pointed to Will's body and then his nose.

"I've been splashing the remains of my after shave on the past few days, I know I smell horribly. You're not exactly a flower crown yourself."

Hannibal turned around and stamped out the fire, then walked over to the stick-tent and broke that down too. He picked up his bag and Will grabbed his as well; he followed Hannibal back into the jungle.

The jungle was certainly alive, but mostly with annoying insects. Hannibal was slashing plants away while Will hung back swatting at bugs. Hannibal gave a snort with his nose. The air was humid, and Will felt his damp hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. Sweat gleamed on his face and arms, and he perked up when he heard the sound of running water. There was a beautiful waterfall ahead, and Will marveled at the sight of the crystal blue water. Hannibal crept up behind him, was this it? Was he about to kill him? He held out his hands to grab Will's neck and whirled his hands down -

"This is amazing!" Will cried, dropping his bag by the bank and bending over to take off his shoes. Hannibal caught air and sighed with frustration. He supposed it was better this way, Will would clean himself and then he could have him. Hannibal also put his bag down and started taking off his clothing, he might as well bathe too. When he was still in his pants he looked at Will.

Will took off his shirt too, and then this pants, but kept his underwear on. Hannibal looked as Will made that decision, and decided that there was uncomfortableness if Will was completely bare. He stared at the fabric that covered Will and furrowed his brow. Will noticed right away.

"Yep – well – for your information I've been told I'm quite –" he stopped talked as Hannibal approached. He put a finger to Will's waistband and felt the cottony fabric. He touched the roughness of his pants to compare.

"OH – yeah, it's pretty soft. Do you want a pair?" Will sidestepped quickly to his bag. "It's important to be prepared." He handed Hannibal a pair of his underwear.

Hannibal sniffed it. Will blushed. "It's clean!"

Hannibal, remembering how Will did not strip entirely, decided to follow suit. He stepped behind a tree, and emerged moments later wearing the pair of underwear.

Will desperately wanted to laugh, here he was, with a potentially cannibalistic wild man, and he was in his underwear! Will flushed again when he noticed that the underwear was just a tad tighter on Hannibal than it was on him.

"Underwear…" began Will. "It's great; you'll like…wearing it."

Will was glad Hannibal couldn't understand him, but Hannibal could sense the awkwardness in his voice. He smirked and headed into the water. The water was cool against his skin, and he dived down, not waiting for Will.

Will could see Hannibal gliding under the water. He stepped in and turned to float on his back. He breathed deeply. Hannibal watched Will from below the surface. He felt like one of those sea creatures, the ones with the jagged fins and spear like teeth. He suddenly felt powerful, but for reasons unclear he didn't want to compare himself to the sea beast, not when it came to the man floating above.

He reminded himself to study Will's body, see how much he needed to work on before eating time. He returned to the surface and looked at Will, who turned to him.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" said Will sharply, flipping over. Will kept trying to avoid that look; it looked like hunger.

Hannibal blinked and sank in the water to his eyes, but he was then reminded of the river creatures with the large jaws who twisted their prey in the water until they drowned. He wanted to see himself as the kind of creature Will was, and as the kind he knew himself to be.

His stomach growled, and those thoughts were much harder to control.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gildan's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! More on the way._

**Chapter Six: Saved**

Will dived down and tried to touch the bottom. He looked up from below and saw that Hannibal was still floating in the same spot. He thought back to the past few days, and strangely, it had felt like much longer that he had been with this man.

Above the surface, Hannibal looked blankly towards the bank, his eyes passed over their bags, and then their clothes. He felt a vibration through his arms and then his legs, a numbness he couldn't explain. He closed his eyes and thought back…back…back to those moments in the far past, back to the wreck. He drifted under the water again.

Will swam back to the bank and pulled himself up. He dripped onto the dirt and brushed the hair out of his eyes – and then he froze.

Standing on some rocks no more than fifteen feet in front of him was a dark skinned man, dressed similarly like Hannibal. His eyes had that same wild, but controlled, look, and they bore into Will like a knife.

"H-hello." Will stammered, uncertain of how to react.

The man didn't blink, or say anything.

_He must be just like Hannibal_, he thought.

"I'm Will." He said, but his voice was heavy with fear, he stepped slowly to the right, heading for his clothes. "Well I'm just a friend of Hannibal's, I'm sure you know him…" he looked nervously behind him, to see where Hannibal had gone, but the mysterious man had jumped from his spot on the rocks and had quickly grabbed him.

Will let out a scream and then a muffled cry for Hannibal, the man had tried to grab Will around the neck, but he rolled over and pulled himself out from under the man's grasp. His limbs were numb as he tried to scramble up. His hands crashed into the water, and he was suddenly grabbed under his arms and pulled further in.

The man forced Will's head down into the water, and he immediately began to choke as he struggled to get free. He was beginning to feel faint when the man released his grip. Will brought himself to the surface, gasping and sputtering.

It had been Hannibal who had pushed the man off Will, and when Will looked over, he saw that the two were now fighting.

Hannibal had seen the man when he returned to the surface. He had known him for a while now as an enemy. And now he was hurting Will.

He rushed back to the shore and nearly jumped on the man like a tiger when he pushed him off Will. They rolled down the bank, and when Hannibal was on his back he pulled his legs up and kicked the man hard in the stomach. The man rolled over and got up quickly; he pulled a whip from his waist and was ready to use it as a weapon. Hannibal bared his teeth, and grabbed the whip when it hit his wrist. He pulled forward and down, ripping the whip from the man's hand. He jumped and put his weight onto the man, knocking them down on the rocks, but the man quickly kicked Hannibal off of him, knocking him into the trunk of a gnarled tree.

Hannibal felt blood gush out of his mouth, but he ignored it and ducked under the tree and stood up behind it. The man went to throw a fist at Hannibal, and he grabbed his arm through the branches and pulled it back, snapping it. The man let out a yell and then fell to the ground, grabbing his arm. Before he could stand, Hannibal had returned to the rocks and struggled to pick up one that was large and jagged. He carried it over to the man, raised it in the air, and then brought it down onto his head.

Hannibal let out a deep, tired groan. He brushed the hair that had fallen into his face out of the way and turned to Will. Will couldn't help but feel like it was fear that he saw in Hannibal's eyes. He walked over to Will, who was still sitting in the water.. He held out his hand to Will, but stumbled over before Will could grab it.

"Hannibal!" Will yelled, rushing to his aid. "Are you okay?"

Hannibal closed his eyes and held his wrist, wincing. Will walked over to his backpack and pulled out a cloth. He returned to Hannibal and began to wrap it.

"This should help, I think." He said, then added, "You saved my life."

Hannibal looked understandingly at Will, then looked over to the man lying dead in the dirt.

"Who was that?" Will asked, looking over. "Was he a friend of yours?"

Hannibal let out what sounded like a tired laugh. Will looked over to the man, lying dead, the sun was shining on his face – Will decided that when we wrote this memoir, he would call the man Tobias.

Hannibal looked unquestioningly at Will, who he thought seemed shaken, but surprisingly calm. Hannibal looked over at Tobias, he would have made a good meal, but something about the fact that he had tried to kill Will made him unappetizing. Looking down in pain, Hannibal noticed that they were both now covered in dirt. He stood up, clutched his wrist, and waded into the water, with a lot more on his mind than just dirt.


	7. Intermission

Hey you guys it's Gildan

I just wanted to let you know that I AM STILL WORKING ON THE FERAL GOD  
I've just been busy this summer with work and getting in the last of my summer with my friends  
However, classes begin tomorrow, and I also have work, so I'm about to get a LOT busier

But when I do have school, I get weirdly more motivated, so hopefully I pick this back up.

I will be writing when I can and updating when possible! This definitely isn't ending any time soon

STAY TUNED _if you'd like_


End file.
